<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slap For Luck! by fuckyeahdeafandasexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043539">Slap For Luck!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual'>fuckyeahdeafandasexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a weird day.</p><p>See, Clint wasn't against kinky stuff. Only when his boyfriend was involved, of course. His boyfriend Bucky Barnes. The former brainwashed assassin with a metal arm. </p><p>
  <i> (a metal arm he had certain thoughts about yes). </i>
</p><p>But this was going a bit far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slap For Luck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts">merelypassingtime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a drabble prompt for my 600 Followers celebration on Tumblr :)</p><p>   <i> If you’d like, I’d love a WinterHawk drabble wherein Clint breaks his leg and Bucky writes on the back of the cast, “Slap for luck!” with an arrow pointing to Clint’s ass. </i></p><p>fuckyeahdeafandasexual.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a weird day.</p><p>See, Clint wasn't against kinky stuff. Only when his boyfriend was involved, of course. His boyfriend Bucky Barnes. The former brainwashed assassin with a metal arm. (a metal arm he had certain thoughts about yes).</p><p>But this was going a bit far.</p><p>Not only had he been slapped on the ass by Natasha, but also by Tony and Thor!</p><p>"For luck!" Tony had giggled, before running of to his lab.</p><p>And Steve's face had an interesting shade of red when Clint had entered the kitchen afterwards in search of coffee.</p><p>Clint had his suspicions. That was why he standing with his back to the bodylength mirror in their dresser droom, peering over his shoulder. He tried to read what Bucky had written on the back of his cast this moning.  </p><p>"Maybe this will work better?"</p><p>Clint jumped and glared at his boyfriend, who was standing in the opening of the dresser room with a hand mirror.</p><p>"What did you write on my leg?"</p><p>Bucky just grinned. Clint accepted the hand mirror and tried looking again.</p><p>'SLAP FOR LUCK!' was written in a wellknown handwriting. Bucky's handwritting. Accompanied with an arrow to a certain area.</p><p>Clint glared at his boyfriend.</p><p>He hobbled a few steps towards Bucky and Bucky caught him in his arms, his metal arm grabbing his ass.</p><p>Clint could feel his dick getting interested.</p><p>Hmmm...</p><p>"Well, you better make good on that promise, sweetheart," Clint purred, pushing their hips together.</p><p>His boyfriend laughed, "I will be the luckiest man in the world, love."</p><p>Clint knew he wouldn't be able to sit on his ass the next morning, but it would be totally worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>